Letters From Home
by JustWolfy1
Summary: Just a one shot story request about a soldier getting letters from home.


**One shot request! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Song – Letters from home by John Michael Montgomery**

As a soldier letters from home are very important. When we get a mail delivery everyone makes a big fuss. Reading letters from mom and dad, or a girlfriend or wife. Every once in a while there will be a "dear john" letter, which means a "Jody" has made his way into said girls life, or a wife is asking for a divorce. Luckily there hasn't been a dear john letter in 4 months at least.

I ignore the rowdy guys in my platoon as they raze on each other, and share pictures of their girls. I go back to reading my book when I hear my name. "Yo Sarge you have a letter." Cortez said waving two white envelopes. I frown at him and said up. When he hands me the letters I look at the name on both. Staff Sgt Lex Winters. The senders address both read from my mother.

Before we got deployed I asked her to not write me. I cut off all contact before we left for Afghanistan. Its just easier for me to do my job that way.

Standing up I walked out of the the small barrack we call home. I walked to the night watch area and sat down with a sigh. I opened the envelope and started reading:

 _Dear Lex,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. We are having a bit of a drought here, but it will rain eventually. Other then that everything is pretty much the same since you left. You're dad has been very quiet as of late, but I'm sure he's fine. I know you told me not to write but I just had to write anyway. I can't wait to see you honey. Everyone will be so happy when you return. Anyway, tell the boys I send my love, and I hope ya'll are behaving and staying safe._

 _All my love,_

 _Mom_

I fold the letter back up and slip it back in the envelope and grab the next. With a heavy sigh I open it and pull the letter out. My heart sank as I saw my fathers chicken scratch hand writing. I hadn't talked to him since the BBQ my family had before we shipped out.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _How are things? I hope you're doing well and staying safe. I didn't write for small talk, so lets get this over with._

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you at all these past few months. I finally realized that the other night. I haven't said this out loud, because I don't know if you will come home or not so I will say it now. I am so god damn proud of you. Come home soon. Everyone misses you._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

I frown at his letter. I wasn't sure how to feel. My fathers a stern, no nonsense kind of guy. He, himself was a lifer in the USMC. He retired as a Major. When I told him I re-enlisted to do 14 months in what the President says is the deadliest place in the world the Korengal Valley in Afghanistan he wasn't happy. I knew he'd never say it but he was terrified.

I fold his letter and put it back in the envelope. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Cortez walk up. "Hey Sarge, you have another one." Without looking at him I took the 3rd envelope. "There's no return address." I say. Cortez sits on the ground beside me. His silent presents more of a comfort than a burden. With a sigh I open the envelope and pull out the letter. I know instantly who its from. Matt. Before I left we decided to put our relationship on hold. It was more my idea than his. Loyal as ever, he said he'd wait for me.

With a sigh I opened the letter:

 _My dearest G.I. Jane,_

I smiled despite myself. He always calls me G.I. Jane because of my role in the USMC.

 _It's almost 4 am here and I've been laying here all night thinking about you, and where you might be and what you might be doing. I hope you're safe. I miss you terribly. Tonight on the news they did a piece about how the Korengal Valley is the deadliest place on earth. It made me anxious and it didn't help that my dad went on and on about how you shouldn't be there in the first place. Blah, Blah you know how he is. I couldn't sleep after that so I decided to write you even though you told me not too. Ha! I'll be alright. I'm just missing you._

 _Anyway. I love you, and I hope you're doing okay._

 _Always,_

 _Matt_

I could feel Cortez looking at me. I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Matts letter, my mom's letter, or my dad's. Lucky for me the Captain was calling for a patrol. I got up and went back to our small barracks and put the letter in my foot locker and got ready.

Later that night I decided to write my dad back. It was my turn for night watch, so I brought a pad of paper and pen with me. With a sigh I started to write.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Thank you for writing to me. It means a lot even though I told you guys not to write. To hear I make you proud makes this shit a bit easier. Everything is okay here. Obviously I cant tell you more than that. But just know I'm safe._

 _Love,_

 _Lex_

 **Meh….lol I'm not sure where to put this but Jarhead seemed like a good place. Just a one shot, song fic request. Reviews are welcome! Just don't be a dick. I'm sensitive**


End file.
